iAdmit It
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Freddie and Gibby get caught passing a note in Mr. Howard's class and they're forced to come up front to read it. What could it possibly say? Set after iParty With Victorious


(AN:) I got a dream one night about this note Freddie and Gibby pass during class one day and I thought it was cute so I decided to add some awesomeness and VOILA a new Seddie one-shot so enjoy :]

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>"Gibson! Benson!"<p>

Freddie froze in mid air along with Gibby as he was leaning forward to grab the note.

"Are you passing a note in my class?" Mr. Howard crossed his arms over his chest.

"No?" Freddie and Gibby both said together in question form.

"Then what's in Freddie's hand?" Mr. Howard asked. "Bring that and your bodies up in front of the class."

"Don't tell me we're going to have to read it," Freddie whinned.

"Look who's a psychic!" Mr. Howard screamed as he snapped his fingers to the front of the classroom and the two boys got up from their seats to walk over to the front.

Freddie opened the piece of paper and handed it to Gibby since he started the note.

"Dude, I've been hearing some crazy stuff from the lock-in." Gibby passed the paper to Freddie as the rest of the class already started to feel interested in this conversation.

Sam and Carly however looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Freddie said with a deadpan voice.

"Apparently something's going on between you and Sam," Gibby looked at the class with his eyebrows raised.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Freddie crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He **so** did not want to be standing there.

"Maybe **your girlfriend** can tell me then," Gibby poked Freddie's stomach with both hands until Freddie smacked them away. He wasn't in the mood.

The classroom filled with "ohs" and "aws" as Sam covered her face with her hands and Carly gasped.

"You guys promised we wouldn't keep anymore secrets away from each other!" Carly yelled, getting up from her seat.

"Sit down, Shay!" Sam yelled, pointing to her seat.

"Not until you tell me when **this** happened!" Carly moved her arms in the air between her and Freddie.

"Wait until these two finish what they wrote in their note," Mr. Howard interrupted Carly. He turned to the boys and rubbed his chin with one hand and grinned. "It's getting good."

Freddie looked at Sam real quick before continuing. Sam smiled at him and slowly nodded her head and he sighed before reading on.

"I have every right to beat you to a pulp," Freddie said.

"Did your **girlfriend** teach you that?" Gibby yelled and threw his hands up as the classroom clapped his hands. When the classroom got quiet, Gibby continued on. "What do you like about her anyways? I mean, what got you to go out with her?"

"There, that's it," Freddie said, making his way back to his seat.

"Hold it, Fredward," Mr. Howard grabbed Freddie's shoulder and pulled him back to stand next to Gibby. "There's more to that note; I can see from here."

"Do I really have to...?" Freddie asked.

"You interrupted my class and wasn't paying attention, so you **must** read the entire note now," Mr. Howard yelled. "Or else you'll be enjoying the rest of the morning with Principal Franklin."

"Plus **I** deserve to know," Carly added.

"Don't be selfish," Sam said. "I wanna know too."

"You're his girlfriend I bet you two talk all lovey-dovey all the time," Carly mocked.

"Like you and Steven?" Sam shot back.

"At least Steven told me what he felt about me instead of writing it on a piece of paper and passing it to a friend."

"Yeah, the same thing he told Tori when **he was cheating on you**!"

"Oh, you know what!" Carly yelled, turning around in her seat.

"Girls!" Mr. Howard yelled, smacking a hand down on the desk. "I want to hear the rest of this, so take this argument somewhere else!"

"Actually Mr. Howard, I think we should..." Freddie tried to say, but Gibby covered his mouth.

"Read, Freddie...we all wanna hear," Gibby said.

Freddie groaned before grabbing the note from Gibby's hand, pulled the other one from his mouth and read the next part.

"My girlfriend is like no other. She's rude, mean, and sometimes scary. At times for fun she likes to beat me silly. No other guy would think about dating Sam, but I know deep down all that hate she has a soft spot just for me. I'm her Fredlumps, Freduccini, Fredalupe, Fredwiener, Tech-Talking Witch Boy, Freddenstein, and **so** much more. She's my Blonde-headed Demon, Horrible, lazy blonde, Sam-jerk, and my Sammy. But most importantly she's my tuff girl Princess Puckett and I'm her buff geek nubby Benson. Together I think we're perfect and I'm the only one who knows her more than anyone can try to."

Freddie turned his head to Mr. Howard as he crumbled the note up.

"There, you happy?" Freddie asked.

"That was deep, bro. That was deep," Gibby commented as he patted Freddie's shoulder.

"Thanks," Freddie mumbled, looking down at the crumbled note. He had no strength to look at the rest of the class.

The entire class was lost of words - even Carly and Sam. But one kid up front stood up and started to clap his hands and before Freddie knew it everyone else was clapping too except his best friends.

Carly sat there with her mouth open and Sam smiled. When everyone sat back down, she got up from her seat and slowly made her way towards the front of the room.

The classroom was dead silence when Sam stood face-to-face with Freddie. Her hands were tied behind her back and she just had her evil smile on her face. Freddie was going to say something, but in a blink of an eye Sam punched Freddie's arm and he screamed in pain.

"**SAM**!" Freddie yelled, rubbing his arm. "**WHAT WAS THAT FOR**?"

"For embarrassing yourself in front of the entire class," Sam dusted off her hands as she spoke. "You need to learn how to pass notes the right way."

"Or not pass notes at all," Gibby joined in the coversation. "I mean who passes notes these days anyways?"

"You're the one who started it!" Freddie yelled as he opened up the piece of paper to show Gibby and he threw his hands up in defeat while walking away.

"But also," Sam said, taking one of Freddie's hands so he could look at her. "You know I never say these kinds of things, but what you said about me was...sweet," she cocked her head to one side. "And it made my day."

Sam held onto Freddie's collar as she stood body to body with her boyfriend.

"I wanted to tell you that since the longest time," Freddie looked right in her eyes. "But I guess I never got the chance."

Sam chuckled before getting lost in her mind where it was just the two of them and kissed Freddie. Not only did everyone start aw-ing and freaking out, but Carly even started to join in with everyone else clapping and cheering.

"This is just so beautiful," Mr. Howard shared as he placed a hand on his heart when Freddie and Sam broke apart.

"So does this mean you're not going to beat me up everyday when you feel like it?" Gibby asked, leaning over Freddie's shoulder.

Sam thought about it, making her thinking face, but Freddie knew better. He stepped to the side and Sam smacked him right across the face, so hard that he fell to the floor.

"Momma would miss that, so that would be a no," Sam said as she placed her hands on her hips before Freddie came over to wrap both of his arms around her waist. "Don't get any ideas, Daddy, because you're also going to receive the normal treatments."

Freddie shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever makes Momma happy."

Sam kissed his cheek. "This is why you're mine."


End file.
